Blood Lust of a demon named Alucard
by HellsingInsaneGirl666
Summary: Integra and Walter have locked Alucard back away into his cell. But Walter and Integra have been checking on him weekly. When it is Integra's turn to check on him that week, she has a terrible feeling. Alucard escapes his cell and goes after Integra... and Alucard... is out for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Hellsing or any characters used.

**Warning: **Has adult themes of violence and torture and possiblesexual content.** [We're saying possible because we don't even know yet**.**]**

**Rated: [M]**

**Author/Co-authors: **HellsingInsanegirl666** [Author]** & Darkangellimik **[Co-author]**

**Notes: **This fan-fic came about because a friend and I wanted to do a rather pure dark, evil, blood thristy role play, it was turning out so amazing I just HAD to turn it into a Fan-fic! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter: **1

**Blood Lust of a Demon named Alucard**

A low dark hum echoed the damp stone halls of a dark sub basement. out of the eerie darkness was a gentle sound. chains shifting slightly against the dirty stone. Silver gleams as a figure barely moved, Long straight black hair flowed to the filthy ground. it was bound in leather and chains strapped to its chest and around its arms and legs. a red glow was clearly seen from under the inky threads of black silk hair. It was a Dark creature... A vampire gone mad with hunger and rage. Its coffin was taken and placed away from him. He twitched at the sounds of a heart beats many floors above him. Blood that would quench his thirst and give him freedom...Just out of reach. It was torture, yet...Entertaining... A dark earsplitting demonic fanged smile spreads across the handsome pale features of the defiant vampire slave.

Integra left from the kitchen with her daily tea. She went back to her room, eying the coffin that lay beside her bed. Which reminded her that It was time to check on the creature again. Walter has Integra check on him once a week. Integra sigh's and puts her tea on the nightstand. Integra sits on the bed and sighs once more. She has a bad feeling about checking on the creature known as Alucard this week. It was nagging at her in the back of her mind all day. She was **dreading** checking on him. Something in the back of her mind was screaming at her to run away from the estate, from the town. Integra was nervous, no. Integra was down right scared about checking on him this week. This feeling has been growing ever since Walter and Integra locked him down there once again.

But today... the feeling was over whelming for Integra.

"Its okay.." She lied to herself. "Its nothing." She lied again. Integra took a sip of her tea and looked up at the painting of a grave yard. Integra put her tea down with ... what she realized to be a shaking hand. Was she really this scared? Integra took a shaky breath and headed towards the doorway.

As Integra started down the hall, she realized her steps were lagging, slower and slower.

Meanwhile down in the basement in his cell, Alucard's smile grew as he let out his snake like tongue, releasing a low deep hiss. Her scent, Honey and apples...Intoxicating fear... Oh the fear, a wave of glee shook Alucard's body making chains rattle. Alucard heard her timid steps approach. Slowly, slowing down at the steps. He hears her heart begin to speed up.

A shiver crept through Integra's spine as she took a step down. Then another, a rush of cold air passed through her. She shivered again. Integra finally begin down the steps. A lurching feeling appears in the pit of her stomach screaming at her to stop. She freezes for a moment then continue down the steps. As Integra makes it to the bottom of the steps, her stomach lurches again. Integra nervously looked down the hall and she began to shake. Integra walked down the hall, faster. Because she knew if she stopped now she would freeze and not be able to move from that spot.

Alucard waited for her to show herself. He slipped his tongue back into his watering mouth.

"Soooo timid...child.." His voice was deep and hungry. Alucard lifted his head showing his red eyes, smile and silver burnt neck. Alucard did not mind the silver or the burns the holy object created... She Was All he Wanted...Dead...His... To Consume Her. A chuckle rolled deep in within his chest. As he heard Integra approach the heavy door.

Integra halted at the thick dark door that stood before her. Her stomach was lurching once again, she freezes, not being able to move or breathe. Her breathing turns cold and fast. Integra shook her head as she refuses to believe what she thinks she just heard. Integra's heart suddenly stops or a quick moment. She takes an extremely shaky breath and peers through the barred window. Integra usually goes into Alucard's cell to check on him. To check his chains. But this time was different. She was too scared, she couldn't even to get herself to reach for the door handle. So... she just peered in to his cell.

Alucard's red eyes meet eyes a deep blue...Like ice or the day sky...A devious grin crept onto Alucard's face.

"Good Evening...My dear..." He said in a hungry tone. Fangs gleaming, Alucard formed his gloved hands into fists...

Integra looked away. Shuddering. She wearily reach for the door handle. Her stomach lurching, her mind screaming at her to stop. Integra squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw as she pulled the door open. Integra's heart jumped into her throat. Integra only gets it partial way open before she stops. Integra froze where she stood, she froze in pure fear. Which has never happened to her before. Integra freezes for a moment but that moment feels like hours to Integra. Integra realizes she wasn't breathing, suddenly Integra snaps her eyes open, takes a breath, lets go of the handle and stumbles back. Integra falls onto the floor with a 'Thud'. Integra's heart is beating so fast it is hurting her own chest. Each beat feels like someone is pounding on her chest with a closed fist.

. "Wha- what is wrong with me?" Integra manages to whispers to herself.

Alucard chuckled in his cell.

"Scared like a rabbit..." Alucard's eyes see her form on the floor through the cracked iron door.

Suddenly a burst of rage, like adrenaline flows through Integra. She kicks the door shut. Integra stands, and locks it. She stood there, staring through the bars.

"Don't you dare mock me. Not you." Integra growled at him.

Alucard did a dark laugh. It sent a chill up through Integra's spine. Causing goosebumps to prickle on her arms and back. Integra looked at her arms and rubbed them. The dark green low-cut T-shirt hugged her form. Along with the dark blue bell-bottom jeans and sneakers she was wearing. Integra looked like a common high school girl at that moment. As if she was looking through the window of her first class room.

"How are you going to stop me?!" He said darkly, Alucard stops and stares with his deadly red eyes and a smile on his face. Listening. Listening to her heart and waiting for an answer.

Integra let out a hot breath and ignored him. She let go of the bars which she hadn't realized she was gripping onto and stepped out of the barred window's view. She eyed the handle. Ignoring the feeling that she should run as far away as possible, Integra nervously clicks it open. This time peering through the crack, opening it ever so slowly. She peers in on him. Integra sees his red eyes looking back at her. She can see his teeth half glowing. With a shaky breath... Integra steps inside.

Alucard rolls his head to the side. His hair covers half his face making him look more sinister.

"Hmmm..." He purrs. A shiver runs throughout Alucard as she approached his bound form. Alucard opened his mouth letting out a hot hiss along with his tongue .

Integra shivers silently as she approach to check his bounds. she stops just out of the vampire's head's reach. Integra kneels down beside him and closes her eyes for a moment. Deep in thought.

"We both know I can't stop you. But I will find a way... Eventually." Integra whispers to him.

Alucard shifts his head sharply and his inhumanly long tongue slipped out across her warm, soft, smooth jaw, Alucard's breath hitting her skin.

"We'll see...My little 17 year old dear... " Alucard said with an evil smirk. Evil intentions were in his eyes.

Integra jumps and cringes as the vampires cold tongue and breath as it hits her cheek. Integra quickly wipes away the lick mark with the back of her hand. She stands up and walks around his side. Integra glance over to his chains. They looked secure, and Integra wasn't in the mood to actually yank on them to make sure they were.

Alucard's head was still free and Integra knew she could become a snack if she got too close. Integra tilts her head for a moment as she looks over the chains again and again. Integra quickly turns and leave the cell.

Alucard is in a purr all the while. Wishing she would turn around and at least test what little control she had on him. Alucard smirked as he heard her slam the door on the way out. Alucard jerked his left wrist and heard a chain snap. Alucard slowly continued to rip the chains off. One by one, each one becoming easier to break than the last.

Integra was half way down the hall when she heard the breaking of chains the twisting and snapping of metal sent a sharp shiver down her spine. Integra did a slow glance behind her at the door. Her heart jumps into her throat. She freezes once again. Not because of the chains snapping... but because Walter wasn't there. Walter was out doing grocery shopping that day of all days. She begin to breath rapidly, hot breaths flow in and out of her. She finally get some sanity and glances towards the stairs, then to the door. Integra could run out of the estate and she might have a chance. She could turn and fight him. Integra patted her waist for her sword. It wasn't there. And the time Integra spent debating gave Alucard more time to get free. Integra quickly turned stairs and run. Ran up the steps and through the estate.

Alucard rolled his shoulders before slamming a foot into the metal door causing it bust off the hinges like a explosion. Alucard growled as he sniffed the air. He smiled as he snapped his head towards her. He quickly ran up the stairs after her.

Integra makes it half way down the hall before she turns around and sees him darting at her. A scream escaped her lips. She hated herself for screaming. She quickly swallowed the scream and attempted to dart out of the way she makes it but just barely.

. Alucard stopped as Integra ducked out of his way. Alucard hissed with a grin at her scream. So beautiful... Like a broken melody. Alucard stood there mocking her with his presence.

Integra lost her balance and fell against the wall. Breathing hard. She swallows and attempt to catch her breath.

"Wh-" Another breath, "What are you going to do?" She asks fishing with a cough.

Alucard suddenly slammed his hands on both sides of her form. Trapping her there.

"Hmmm..." His eyes deepened in dark crimson. Alucard's face lowered to hers this reminded Alucard of how they first met. But that didn't matter now. When they locked him away, he swore to himself when he escaped... he would kill without mercy. Perhaps torment her first. Alucard grinned devilishly at the sweet thought.

Integra pressed her head into the wall. Another rage burst through her, it was a shock wave that shot through Integra. She was in a rage, she wasn't thinking. She reached up and clasp his throat with both her hands. She tries to squeeze with all her strength. Her face has angry eyes, her teeth are showing behind her frown.

Alucard grins at her worthless attempt, His blood burns in pleasure as he feels his throat close shut as Alucard's hands grasped her smaller arms... He slammed her form to the floor, Alucard's body vibrates with insane glee and passion.

"Harder!" He growls at her.

A shock wave of pain shoots throughout Integra's body. The wind is knocked out of her, she begins to cough insanely. She rolls over and picks herself up slightly by her arms. Her hair flows over her shoulder, she coughs harder. She squeezes her eyes shut. Her chest beginning to burn. All the while she was underneath Alucard.

Alucard swiftly reaches up and grasped her jaw and flips her so her front side is underneath him now. He wasn't choking her but grasped her jaw enough to cause pain. He breathes on her fine slim perfect throat. His other hand pressed into her ribs pinning her to the floor.

"Scream for me..." He breathes out in a demented growl as he placed pressure on her rib bones.

Pain shoots through Integra's jaw and chest. She tries to resist screaming, the pain grows insanely within her. Integra squeezes her eyes shut shaking her head 'No' in his hands. Alucard simply increases the grip on her jaw and placed more pressure on her chest. Pinning her against the floor. More pain shoots through her. She can't take it, she lets out a whimper. Integra, angry that she let out a whimper begins to struggle in the vampire's grasp.

Alucard lets out a shout, eager to hear her cry under his body for mercy. Alucard's hand grips tighter on Integra's ribs and jaw, keeping her mouth open as he jerks Integra's head up towards him.

"Louder..." He purrs in her ear.

The pain increases, Integra can't take it. Tears roll down her face as she lets out a blood curdling scream. Integra gasps and screams again she hated herself for screaming... but the pain going through her body was becoming unbearable. More pain rushed through her, throbbing, burning pain. Her scream echo's down the hall, she struggles under him. Trying to find ease under the vampire's grasp. But not finding any.

Alucard releases her ribs only to chuckle. Integra breathing was hot and fast. Alucard loved the feeling of every hot breath on his skin it thrilled him. He moved closer to her so his hips pinned hers to the floor. Alucard's lips lace her neck as his tongue slipped out and licked a trail to her ear. A deep purr rolls in through Alucard's chest, escaping his throat.

Integra shudders at the purr. Integra gasps at the the mild relief from her ribs, but now her hips begin to burn as they are pinned against the floor, with a crushing weight on them. Integra tries turn her head away from him in his hand. But he held her head firmly in place. She whimpers with the slight ease from her chest and beginning of a new pain. She cringes in pain under him.

"You are too much fun..." The words fall from Alucard's lips like silk. He released Integra's jaw only to grab her arms. "Sooo warm..." He growls as he placed his mouth to Integra's collar bone. Nipping and licking at her. Integra's hair was wrapped around her neck, exposing one side and hiding the other, Integra cringed at every lick and nip, pain was still radiating... throbbing heat in her chest and jaw, and now her hips are starting to burn insanely. She lets out a gasp of pain, as a surge of pain rushes through her hips and arms.

Alucard pulls away. His tongue licks up her flavor as his gloved fingers grew claws. Digging them deep into her skin. He trailed one hand to her collar bone. Alucard pressed the razor tip of his black talons to her flesh. Integra freezes at the sudden pain, she squeezes her eyes shut. Letting out a scream, she gasps,

"Please! Please stop it!" Integra couldn't believe she was begging for mercy, but the pain... the pain was too much to handle. Even for her.

Alucard sharply flicked his finger up and slit open a long deep cut up her chest to the crook of her neck. Alucard hissed as he pressed into her and clamped his lips hard to her bleeding flesh. Integra felt him begin to suck her skin, his tongue tracing over her cut over and over.

Integra screamed another scream. She gasped throwing her head back trying to get away from him but to no avail. She was trapped underneath the vampire's grasp. Like a dog bone.

Alucard growled as his free hand slithered and sliced down Integra's arm. His tongue ripped into the wound, making bleed harsher than before, but Alucard's saliva is making the wound numb then pleasurable. Integra was surprised at this, she whimpered then gasped at the slice and his demon like tongue ripping into her skin. He grins as he pierces his claws deep into her shoulder. Alucard shivers in pure glee. Integra squeezed her eyes shut. More pain shot through her hips, then her neck, arm and now shoulder. Integra screams again with the new cuts. She cringes under him. Tears fall down her face but she finally catches her breath.

"Alucard! Stop it!" Integra screams at him, the scream was a mixed scream. It was mixed between pleasure, pain, fear and demand.

Alucard's eyes dilate as his body is set fire by the order. He tears his hands from her body. Alucard slowly slip his tongue back into his lips with a deep growl. Alucard's weight lightens tremendously. Actually lifting off of Integra. A cold air rushes through the new space.

Integra breathes harshly under him, feeling the weight vanish off of her. She takes half a moment to catch her breath as she crawls backwards on her elbows away from under him. She collapses against the wall, all out of strength, her back falls straight against the wall it. Integra's head falls into her knees which are bunched up against her. Integra breathes slowly attempting to catch her breath once more.

Alucard crawls at inhuman speeds to slam his hands on the wall on both sides of her. Eyes burning as he fights the seal... he wanted every bite. Alucard watched her as his claws dug into the wall. Making a terrible noise.

She cringed at the sound his claws made. Integra felt him over her a radiating heat washed off him. Integra dug her face into her knees. Ignoring him.

A minute later Alucard finally ripped his right hand from the wall and dug his claws into her smooth blonde scalp, forcing her to stare right into his blood red eyes. He stared into her dark blue eyes. Integra had caught her breath finally, she let out a breath of pain. Her hands flew up and one grabbed his hand, the other her hair. Alucard's eyes glowed a deep fire red. Integra thought she was staring into the gates of hell at that moment. It terrified her.

"Don't Ignore Me." Alucard growls through his bloodied fangs in a glare.

Pure fear reads in Integra's eyes Alucard began to chuckle, but he was suddenly interrupted by a guard that shouts,

"FIRE!" Bullets rained into Alucard. Knocking him off Integra. One of the guards rushes to Integra, picks her up and carries her away. All the while Alucard is being blown to smithereens.

"Quick! someone get the silver chains!" Someone shouted. All of a sudden Integra and the other guards hear the front door slam. Integra looks down the stairs to see Walter rushing up the steps.

"The bloody hell happened?!" He yelled at Integra who was in charge of checking on Alucard that day. The guard puts Integra down as Walter looked to the smoke that was floating at the end of the hall. Walter then noticed red marks and scratches and hickey marks along the cuts. He then looked at Integra's red face of tears on her. Walter looked towards the shadow. He whipped out his wires as another guard came back with the silver chains.

Shadows slither and writhe as a deep rolling chuckle comes from them. Alucard forms, gathers and builds.

"Hoo... Hello Angel of death.." Alucard growled at the guards and Walter.

Walter whipped his wires at Alucard as he is forming. Gripping Alucard in place. Integra watched nervously behind a corner that led to the stairs. Alucard snapped his head to Walter, Alucard narrowed his red eyes.

"Hn..." A low growl escapes the demon's throat. Walter pulls him forward. Right into the silver chains.

Alucard's crimson red eyes widen as he let out a roar of anger, he thrashes and writhe against the wires. Making himself bleed with out a care. Blood droplets splattered everywhere.

The vampire's blood splashes on Integra, of course the blood lands on one of her open wounds. It stings before it absorbs in. Integra looks at Alucard in even bigger fear. Then Walter who was right in front of her. Tying the thrashing vampire in silver chains. Fear ran through Integra as well as something else. Something she wasn't familiar with. Integra knew she was in trouble. Walter managed to tie Alucard firmly and drag him down back to his cell. Integra followed distantly behind. The unfamiliar feeling running through her. She quickly shrugged it off and denied everything. Integra watched as they picked up the door that was half way down the hall, and replaced it on its hinges. Walter locked Alucard in his cell, this time on the ceiling, tightly. Alucard couldn't move at all, beside being able to turn his head slightly. Walter slammed the door shut and pointed at Integra then to the stairs. Walter passed her a heat coming off him. Integra stayed behind looking at Alucard through the bars one last time.

Alucard's red eyes are glued to Integra's as he was tied upside down. A cool knowing smile slips to his lips before he flashed his fangs in a low rolling hiss. His long dark hair flowing nearly to the ground.

" !" Walter yells from behind her in a half angry voice. Integra looks behind her, then looks at Alucard. Not breaking their eye contact as she walked backwards towards the stairs. Integra's stomach lurches then she turns around and run up the stairs.

~To be continued!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Hellsing or any characters used.

**Warning: **Has adult themes of violence and torture and possible sexual content.

**Rated: [M]**

**Author/Co-authors: **HellsingInsanegirl666 **[Author]** & Darkangellimik **[Co-author]**

**Notes: **This fan-fic came about because a friend and I wanted to do a rather pure dark, evil, blood thristy role play, it was turning out so amazing I just HAD to turn it into a Fan-fic! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter: **2

**Blood Lust of a Demon Named Alucard**

Integra runs up the stairs to see Walter. He is glaring at her.

"What happened?" He asked in a half growl.

Integra ducked her head and let her long blond hair hide her face. Trying to hide her face from his. But she could still his greyish blue eyes burning into hers.

"I.. I got scared... and didn't check to see if his chains were secure." Integra admitted painfully. Walter took a sharp breath and adjusted his monocle.

"You... got scared? Since when does a Hellsing get scared?!" He said snarled at her.

Integra yelled back at him with fury.

"HEY! He has gotten more insane than before! Just like when he killed all of our guards for entertainment and food because he as he put it 'He was hungry as hell!'. Is it not wise to be somewhat scared of him?!" Integra said feeling a heat flow through her teenage body. The young Hellsing director was remembering how she found her men.

Only five hours have passed since the release of Alucard and something seemed deathly wrong. The young blonde's hand twisted the door knob to the guard's personal break room. The small director had papers for them to fill out that Walter would soon help her with learning to run the Hellsing Organization. She froze as a splat of red liquid hit her glasses. She wiped it away and blinked. Blood. It was everywhere, on the walls, ceiling and staining the floor. Her pet vampire was standing with the last of the men. His teeth sank deep in the mans throat at a sickening angel. She gasped in shock as the demon dropped his prey with a growl. He had seen her. Red crimson coated his white gloves, leather suit and his face along with his long ink black hair. Fear shot through Integra, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A shaky hand raised to her mouth, covering her gasp. Suddenly Integra was pushed to the side, Walter had a glare on him like she had never seen. The vampire on the other hand was grinning at the butler.

"Alucard! What the HELL are you doing?!" Walter screamed at the No-Life King who just chuckled.

"I was hungry as Hell. Walter...I couldn't help myself." The vampire's red eyes locked onto the little Hellsing director. Integra's eyes widened, a shudder shot through her spine. She had a good idea of what he was thinking. She quickly darted behind the door frame as Alucard lunged at her slamming into the wall of where she used to be. At that moment Walter wrapped his wires around Alucard, causing him to fall face first into the tiled floor. The vampire lifted his head showing the burning rage in his blood colored eyes. Walter yanked on his wires, dragging the vampire down the stairs and back into his cell once again. Alucard glared at the butler with burning crimson eyes. As they not only took Alucard to his cell, but took his coffin away from him.

"You do know the seals aren't final yet... don't you Walter." Alucard said in a hiss from his bounded state. Walter said nothing as he slammed the door, sealing him away once more.

Suddenly Integra's head felt like she just hit it against the wall. Integra's hands shot up in pain as she held her head. Integra cried out. From the Cell below, Alucard felt his blood flowing trough her veins, he let out a long low quiet moan.

"Sssoooo Warm" Alucard manages to growl out, he shifted his head slightly.

Meanwhile, Walter put aside his anger and took a step towards Integra. Her head felt as if someone was hitting her with a brick. Integra fell to her knees. The pain was so over whelming it was putting her into shock. Integra's ears began to drown out everything with ringing, a tear rolled down her cheek. The ringing increased, louder and louder it got. Integra looked at Walter, he was becoming fuzzy, her vision blurring. Suddenly, everything goes black.

Walter begins to panic as Integra collapses on the floor. A huge 'Smack' could be heard. He quickly picks her up and rushes her to her bed. Blood drips onto the floor, trailing the way to her bed. Walter places Integra on her bed he quickly puts his fingers in her now blood soaked hair. He works down to her scalp, to see the damage. A medium small cut could be seen. But it was deep and that's what worried Walter. Walter quickly summon one of the personal doctors to come to her room. The doctor came quickly, burst into the room panting. The female doctor stapled it closed with two staples. Although it seemed to be healing a lot faster than anything she has ever seen.

Mean while, Integra was having the most dreaded nightmare one could have ever imagined. Integra was walking through an open field. Suddenly she hears a huge 'CRACK' from the sky she looks up in fear. Red lighting flashes through the dark red sky and instead of rain, huge Ten foot spears began to rain out of the sky. The first one falls to her left, plunging into the ground with extreme force.. She looks up and now Integra sees hundreds upon hundreds of these spikes. Slamming into the ground, all around her. One falls into her hand taking a huge chunk out of it, pinning it to the ground. The pain in this dream was very real. Pain shot up her arm through her impaled hand. Integra screams in pain as she grabs the stake, trying to pry it from the ground. It was no use, the 2 inch thick pole was firmly in the ground and in her hand. Suddenly the field was filled with stakes, stakes were all around her. All of a sudden huge vines shoot out of the ground massive 3 inch thick vines full of 2 inch long thorns... they tie her to the pole, their thorns digging into her skin. They pinned her to the pole, growing tighter onto the pole, all the while her hand was still impaled by it. Tighter and tighter the thorns got, digging, slicing, cutting into her skin. Integra's blood spilled out of the thorns as they wrapped around her neck, she gasps up to the red sky as the vines begin to cover her face, smothering her. Slicing her. Killing her.

Integra shot up in bed, gasping for breath. She clasped her hand that suddenly had a strange... huge round bruise on it.

Alucard's blood red eyes snapped open to the stabbing pain all over his body but it wasn't his...Oh no it was hers. He enveloped his stone cell with his dark chuckle as he relished the pain and fear he sensed through the blood bond. Integra suddenly hears chuckling in her head. Little did she know that Alucard was giving a chuckle at that very moment in deep within his cell.

Alucard felt the pressure build in his veins about his head as he purred in disappointment as the pain faded. His body pulsed as he willed his blood to flow away from his brain at a proper rate.

"Much better..." he growled.

Suddenly Integra's head feels back to normal at that moment, besides a small pain in the back of her head. She blinks,

"What.. what just happened?" She asks herself. Integra shook her head.

Red eyes drift to the door as a small smirk played on Alucard's pale lips.

"Mine...all to soon..." He said in a hungry whisper. The black silky hair slithers as it was nearly touching the stone ground. Integra shuddered, because she could swear she was hearing Alucard as if he was in the room with her. She had no idea what to do. She wanted to see him but at the same time knew that he wanted to kill her. Kill her slowly, savoring each scream every beg, every drop of blood he spills, twisting Integra's limbs to drop her tears. It was strange how Integra suddenly knew what he wanted to do to her, as if they were sharing minds. Sharing minds! That is what was happening. The blood. ... Blood... his blood now flowed inside her. She finally realize the strange unfamiliar feeling she had felt earlier, it was the vampire's blood working its way throughout her body.

Meanwhile in the basement, Red eyes opened in the darkness of the cell. All of the inhuman orbs shifted to the fixed iron door, unblinking as the demon vampire's smile opened insanely and longingly.

Integra sat in the dark of her room. Curled on her bed, she couldn't sleep knowing there was a powerful, dangerous, insane vampire in the basement. Integra touched the back of her head, the cut was healed and the staples had healed with it. She suddenly had a surge of hate rush through her like venom. Why was this happening to her? Of all people! Integra clawed at the staples, prying them out, hot pain rushed through her head, warm liquid flowed over her fingers. as she finally ripped out the staples. Integra pull back her hand whose fingers are covered in red. She stared at them, suddenly having an urge to lick them clean. Integra quickly wiped them on her dark jeans. Alucard felt the urge in her mind and let a seductive and hungry growl in his chest as he tried to calm himself. all he had to do was wait... wait for her to return to him. And he had all the time in the world... But he had a feeling he wouldn't have to wait long...

Integra crawled into her bed, but the only thing that was running through her head was the blood. Blood. Blood. She let out a growl, as she hugged the pillow. Biting into it as demented scenes played through her head over and over. Scenes of her taking a knife to dear Walter's throat and clamping her teeth onto his neck, she imaged the sweet blood's taste, not as sweet as a virgin- NO NO NO! What was she thinking about!

"Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed into her pillow. Rage filled her. She let clenched her fists. Tighter and tighter.

Alucard's laughter filled the sub-basement and her mind coated in Lust and Hunger...Mocking her.

Integra was digging her nails into her skin, suddenly Integra feels a little 'pop' and then feel something warm. She sat up in bed slowly letting her fist ease open and turned on the night lamp. Integra looked at her hand. She had an inner monster clawing to get out. To feed. To kill. Integra growls at herself. Suddenly her tongue falls out of her mouth while staring at the blood. Her tongue grazed across something sharp in her mouth. Integra freezes, and returns her tongue and rushes to the mirror. Her teeth... they... they were sharp! No!...

"NO!" She screamed at the mirror. Integra clenched the sink smearing her blood on it as she grasped it. She stared into her own eyes, they were pulsating between red and blue. I growl at my reflection and turn off the light, breaking the light switch. Integra stops in her tracks and sits on the floor. Holding her head between her knees, her arms wrapped around her head. Another growl escaped her lips. As laughter escapes Alucard's.

"Oooh... The little Hellsing is scared of a simple illusion? Heheheh" Alucard chuckled but his chuckle was soon twisted into a insane wave of laughter.

Integra clenched her hair as she heard that laughter as clear as day. She lifted her head, her hand was still bleeding... but her teeth weren't sharp. Integra ran to the bathroom, the light wasn't broken like she thought, it flipped on just fine. Integra looked into the mirror. Her eyes were blue and not pulsating between red and blue. Integra checked the back of her head, she did rip out her staples. Integra took her hand and stoked her hair all the way back then let it go again. It curled before straightening again. She rested her head on her hands and placed her elbows on the sink. The craving was real. The thoughts were real. That part was real. Which scared Integra. Integra walked back to her bed. Then back to the bathroom door pacing. She had the urge to see him. As if he was beckoning for her to come. The feeling was becoming overwhelming for her. She edged towards the door, closer with each pace. She shook her hands with anticipation. She sat on the ground next to her bed. This feeling was killing her. But if she went, she would be killed. Well, maybe not- what no! That was non-sense. That was just the blood talking she convinced herself. She growled a demonic growl, a growl she has never growled before. It scared even her to know that she possessed such a voice. Alucard growled at the same moment as she.

He slid out his tongue, licking his sharp teeth and lips. Such fun, something compelled him to not kill her but have is fun with her for as long as he can. He Wanted to have her under his body again. letting out the sweet melody of her cries once more as he had her life in his hands.

Integra felt a shiver rush through her her spine. She felt his longing all of a sudden. It hit her like lighting. Her heart jumped. She knew that he could feel it too. She stood, deep into that darkness peering, long she stood there... Wondering... Fearing... Doubting... Doubting whether if these were her thoughts or his. Integra opened the door silently, and crept into the hallway. She reached the stairs. The beckoning grew. She was almost hypnotized as she walked down the steps. Her breathing swallowed as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Alucard's insane smile lessened as he felt her walk closer and closer still. Fear radiating off her body with a sweet scent that drove him up the walls. He smirked to the iron door window. Eyes frozen to the spot yet burning like Hellfire. Integra was having second thoughts about this, but still... something yearned her. It was like he was calling her. Calling her closer. Integra gazed at the door from further down the hall. But she kept walking. Closer and closer she crept to the door. Some people would call her insane. Yell at her to stop. But she would not hear them, the only thing she could hear was him. It was the blood that was in her... his blood. She was right outside the door now. She peered into the barred window.

His hair slithered as it nearly touched the filthy stone below as his eyes were focused, silent. His face was fully visible to her unlike before. Integra took a breath, being this close to him, the call was enormous. Integra looked into his eyes for a moment before taking a breath and sat down outside the door. She touched the door softy as the beckoning from him was so immense it was crazy for her. But she somehow managed to stay outside the door. Sitting, listening, thinking... thinking about him. She wondered why she felt this beckoning, she knew the blood was helping but there was something else. A... a dark desire she has suppressed all these years. A dark desire that was peeking through.

Alucard released a low purr after this long silence. Raising the hair on the back of her neck. The large metal door seemed to pulse and feel dense. The demon servant had not removed his red orbs from the small barred window. Waiting.

Integra yearned to open the door, desired to open the door. But there she stayed holding herself hostage. It was taking all of her will power to **Not** open the door. The longer she stayed there the stronger the desire became. Now any other person would have realized this was a horrible idea and turned around at the steps. But she yearned for the desire and deep deep down she even yearned to be trapped underneath him again or even better... Him trapped underneath her. But instead, she stared at the wall outside the door.

Alucard quietly opened his fanged mouth, saliva making his teeth shine. Her desire was making him burn, God he wanted more, like a drug. He ached as he slowly shut his mouth, breathing in her scent in a demonic hiss. Integra heard this, the yearning became to much for her self control. She slowly stood and clicked the door open. Integra peered in on his figure that was upside down hanging from the ceiling in Walter's wires... Walter... The dark scene flashed through her mind once again Integra slicing Walter's throat and clamping her teeth down on him. She shook away the thought. But not before Alucard had also seen the thought. He chuckled at this.

"Having day-mares, my dear?" He wanted to do that to Walter. The butler was always on his nerves. The demons red eyes raked across the young Hellsing's body, dark intent obvious. Integra stepped towards the wall.

"It... It just appears in my head." Integra said quietly and nervously. Why was she doing this? Why was she here? Integra slid down the wall and sat quietly against it. "I... I don't know what to do." She added half hoping she could have a decent conversation with Alucard for once.

~To be continued~

(Btw I did use an Edgar Allen Poe quote. It was: Deep into that darkness, peering, Long I stood there. Peering... Fearing... Doubting. ((But I changed 'I' to 'She')) )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Hellsing or any characters used.

**Warning: **Has adult themes of violence and torture and **Possible** sexual content.

**Rated: [M]**

**Author/Co-authors: **HellsingInsanegirl666 **[Author]** & Darkangellimik **[Co-author]**

**Notes: **This fan-fic came about because a friend and I wanted to do a rather pure dark, evil, blood thristy role play, it was turning out so amazing I just HAD to turn it into a Fan-fic! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter: **3

**Blood Lust of a demon named Alucard**

The King looks down at the young knight. He raised a eyebrow towards her.

"Is that so?" He questioned. Integra nodded hesitantly. She wasn't sure if he was making this desire for her, or if he desired it too. Integra gazed up at him, her back against the cold stone of his cell. Walter's wires were insanely powerful they even kept the undead King at bay. Could she really set him free? She pondered the question as she stared into his red eyes, getting lost in them. Alucard closed his eyes calm, feeling her mind, his blood. Integra rested her head in her hands. Beginning to shake, trembling with decisions. She finally looked up at him with curious eyes.

"What... what would you do if I freed you Alucard?" She asked using one of her hands to push herself up from the stone floor.

"Would you like me to lie to you?" He chuckled. Integra cringed a bit at this response. She leaned on the wall with wonder and fear.

"Sure..." She said knowing all too well what the truth might have have been. But she wanted the amusement. The creature just smiled at her for a long moment,

"Now if I lie it would be obvious so ... I will speak the truth... I'll Kill you. Slowly..." He said with his crimson red eyes locked on the young Hellsing. Integra shuddered but then asked...

"How... Slow?" She whispered in a shallow fear. The dark desire burned within her. She was almost certain now that it was his blood that was doing this to her. But the desire didn't just come out of nowhere, it was there already. But the blood was turning the desire into an inner monster. Clawing at her to get out it was the reason why she was here. She needed to be next to him. She lusted to be next to him.

"Very..." he purred, eyes flaring. Integra came closer to him. She knelt down right next to his head. She began to play with his flowing hair, interlacing it with her fingers. She needed to touch him or at least part of him.

"That is... if I let you out." Integra teased him.

"Not 'If'...'When' my dear" His eyes watched the female intensely. Integra still interlaced her fingers in his ink black soft hair. She felt as it fell in and out, on and of in and around her fingers. Sending a shiver through her spine.

"When...? How do you know it is a when instead of an if?" She questioned raising an eye brow at him. Integra still wore her low cut dark green shirt from before. She should have changed but she didn't. She found this particular outfit seductive on her. The cuts on her began to ache out of no where. She looked at her arm and remembered him scratching her. She remembered him causing her pain. She still played with his hair still interlacing it in her fingers. He smiled. Alucard's chains and wires tensed around his body as he shivered in hunger.

"I Just Do..." He taunted. Integra knew he was right. She could barely fight the urge to come and see him, now here she sits, right next to him obviously loosing to the urge. Integra was still Playing with his hair. Integra flinched at the taunt and slowly dropped his hair. She realized that she was right next to his face. He stared at her in his upside down state.

"Perhaps you are right, but the question still stands... how do you know?" Integra asked feeling a leap in her stomach. It was a mixed feeling that washed over her, fear... Desire... Safety... She had no idea where the 'Safe' feeling came from... because she was sure and hell wasn't safe. He suddenly snapped to her face, missing by mere inches. he growled deeply.

"I have all the time in the world...I can wait." He glared at the human girl. Integra wondered why she was still down there, the desire was still there but it seemed to be lessened enough for her to think rationally.

"I know... Can't we have a casual conversation for once my dear Alucard?" She asked ignoring the fact that he just snapped his face at her face. She was backing away and sitting on the cold ground eying him.

"Apparently we can't." He raised a eye brow. "Why are you down here?" He smirked. Integra flinched at the question.

"I... I had a desire to come and see you... and now I can't seem to leave you... Earlier today... When Walter was tying you to get you down here... some of your blood..." Integra's voiced trailed off she closed her eyes tightly. "Some of your blood... splashed on my wound. An open wound." Integra let out a sharp breath then opened her eyes. She avoided his, but she knew he was looking at her.

"I know... It explains the day dream now doesn't it?" His eyes pulsed with insanity as the creatures fangs grew. Integra shot her head up at him.

"Which day dream are you referring to Alucard? I have had many since your blood entered my body." Integra's desire came back with vengeance. It hit her so hard she almost fell over. It was his blood she knew that now. His blood seemed to be growing inside her.

"All of them..." He purred demonically... The vampire growled in pleasure. "Your desire, Hmmm...It burns like fire... You want to free me. Don't you?" His eyes locked on hers "But you don't know why..." He shivered again, smiling from ear to ear. Integra jerked up. She was trying so hard to keep that little piece of information away from him. But perhaps he has known all along. Integra broke eye contact as her hair fell over her eyes. He went out of view, Integra nodded slightly.

"Why?" She asked quietly so quietly, she couldn't even hear herself. She was looking at him slightly through the breaks in her hair. She leaned on the wall, but the desired burned deep inside her. She clenched her fists once again. Tighter and tighter she clenched, she peeled off her old scabs from before and was now bleeding once again. Alucard's eyes dilated at the scent of her blood. The vampire king's mouth fell open, all his fangs jagged and sharp in a twisted smile. Integra jumped back. She pressed into the wall. The desire burned in her, her desire suppressed her fear, but his reaction made the fear jump out of her for a moment. Alucard calmed slowly.

"My, You are a fun toy..." He was being driven mad by the scent of apples and honey, innocent... which he wanted to corrupt and devour to the last drop. Integra shuddered. Not at him, or his comment. But the desire was beginning to burn her. Consume her from the inside out. It was driving her mad, she suddenly blurted out,

"You! Its your blood isn't it!? Your blood is making me feel this way!" She snapped at him, her desire burned into anger, then back to desire and back again. He chuckled deeply but it soon turned into rolling insane laughter. Integra growled slightly lowering her head and hiding her eyes. His desire and hers intertwined. She finally convinced herself this his blood was just as powerful as him. As Integra realized she was STILL in the room with him and no matter what he did or said, she didn't leave. The vampire had fell silent at the thinking knight

"I think you already Know the answer." He breathed in a deep breath. Integra's anger vanished. She suddenly felt numb. She fell back into the stone, but she nodded 'Yes' slightly. Integra had suddenly felt drained. As if she was going to pass out right there in the cell. She gazed upon the smirking vampire. As she fell to the floor with a small 'Thud'. She lay there in his cell, slumped against the wall and floor. Alucard purred and growled as he hated the fact he couldn't touch her...Bleed her... Kill her, slowly. waking her with her own screams...

~To be continued!~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Hellsing or any characters used.

**Warning: **Has adult themes of violence and torture and **Possible** sexual content.

**Rated: [M]**

**Author/Co-authors: **HellsingInsanegirl666 **[Author]** & Darkangellimik **[Co-author]**

**Notes: **This fan-fic came about because a friend and I wanted to do a rather pure dark, evil, blood thristy role play, it was turning out so amazing I just HAD to turn it into a Fan-fic! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter: **4

**Blood Lust of a demon named Alucard**

Integra still lies unconscious on the floor, helpless, defenseless. But she not lay on just any floor... She lies just a few feet from Alucard... who is in his cell. Dangling from the ceiling. You may wonder why Integra is down there in the first place... She would have told you that she just couldn't help herself. But what she wouldn't tell you is that the vampire she is next to, the vampire from the ceiling, has his blood in her. This was completely accidental of course. The reason the vampire is tied upside down from the ceiling, is also the reason she has his blood in her. He escaped earlier. He trapped her in the hall, tortured her... Cut her with his claws. Soon after Walter had came home and began to tie him in his wires. The vampire named Alucard began to struggle and some of his blood splashed onto Integra's open wound as she was close by. The blood has an evil power, the blood is powerful beyond even her self control. The blood has tapped its way into a dark, hidden, suppressed desire. The blood was turning that desire into an intoxicating infection for her. Burning her, draining her, overpowering her. She crept her way down to his cell. Where she now lays. As the blood, as stated before, had drained her of her energy.

Alucard now looks at her with ravage hunger. The dead king watched the young unconscious director. His hunger killing him, his demon screaming to be released.

"Integrrraaa!" He growled through aching fangs as a smile twitched on his pale lips. Integra stirred slightly but still remained unconscious. Her hands stopped bleeding, her blond hair draped over her face. Integra was not dreaming of anything, she was not aware that Alucard, the vampire king, was only a few feet away from her. Alucard slowly writhed against the wires and chains, wanting them to turn to dust and vanish. He hiss and growled demonically for hours. yet Integra had not stirred from her sleep. The more the demon moved he began to notice the ceiling was beginning to wear.

After those hours, Integra finally awoke. Her eyes slowly opened, she opens them to see the stone floor and part of his flowing hair. She placed her hand on the cold stone and slowly pushed herself up she still felt weak. Her shoulder and hand ached she still looked at the stone, her hair obscuring her sight from him. She finally looked up at him. His eyes had been completely consumed by glowing red crimson. All his rational thought was out the window. He twitched and jerked against the metal wires. He roared as he saw her awaken. the demon began to make himself bleed as he tore his flesh tried to reach his prey. Integra shot back, fear knotted in her stomach, she scrambled to her feet, getting dizzy and having to hold on to the fall so she wouldn't fall into him. She reached the door and shoved it open. She had been pressing on the door when it opened so she fell out. She turned around and kicked shut. She got to her feet once more and ran down the hall. A heart stopping, blood freezing roar explodes down the stone walls, it slowly rumbles down into a continuous growl. Integra cringes at the sound. She keeps running, running down the hall, running up the stairs. Ignoring her pain in her chest. Integra... at the top of the stairs runs into Walter. The roar can still be heard from below. Walter glares at her.

"What are you doing down there Integra?" He asked folding his arms. Integra blinked, catching her breath.

"I- I was checking on him..." She lied quickly. Brushing back her hair quickly. Walter nods,

"I see, I will go see what is wrong." Walter said walking behind her, Integra turned to see him walk down the stairs, as soon as he was out of sight she quickly ran to her room and slammed the door. The roaring could still be heard, even felt in her room. Her mind burned with his. She slumped next to her bed.

"What is happening?" She muttered to herself. Suddenly the roaring stopped. But she felt his rage and hunger still flow through her. She cringed and shook, trembling from his hunger. She suddenly could see flashes, flashes of Walter through the barred window. From an upside down view. Integra grasped her head as a headache slammed into her with every flash. Suddenly she saw the door fly open. Walter approach with a large cup of something red.

"If I give you this will you hush up?!" Walter growled at she presumed Alucard. She saw him nod and suddenly the cup was to his lips, warm liquid fell down his throat. Integra felt as if it were own throat. She clasped her neck, as she felt the warm, sweet blood fall down his throat. Alucard drank the blood, savoring every drop. When the cup was empty, she saw Walter close the door behind him. She snapped out of his mind. She blinked to see the darkness of her room, the curtians drowned out most of the light. She sighed at his relief. She attempeted to shake away the desire that had almost freed him last night. If that desire happens again she promised herself she would remind herself of this moment. But the desire would probaby twist that. That is what she was worried about. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Walter. She got to her feet and answered it. She opened to see a dissapointed face.

"You lied to me young Hellsing. Hellsing's should never lie." Walter scowled to her. Integra flinched. "You weren't checking on him, you went to visit him and then collasped in his cell." He growled taking a step in. Integra took a step back.

"I... I admit. But how do you know?" She asked taking another step back as he took another step forward.

"He told me. It was the only way for me to give him the blood he oh so much desired." Walter said walking towards her. Integra walked backwards.

"What else did he tell you?" Integra asked raising an eyebrow. No where in there conversation did she make him promise to keep it a secret. The secret. Walter raised an eyebrow.

"He also told me that you played with his hair... WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" He yelled at her at the top of his lungs. Integra flinched.

"I felt like a child last night. I needed to see him. That's all Walter. I swear." Integra said quickly holding back a tear. Walter shook his head.

"I can not trust you Integra. Once a liar always a liar." Walter said grabbing her arms shaking her slightly. "What else happened I don't know about?!"

"What are you talking about Walter? You speak madness!" Integra screamed at him shaking her arms loose. Integra was not going to give up the secret. If he didn't give up the secret to get his blood, she believed that they had a mutual secret between them. "Just leave me be Walter. I have had a rough morning." Integra said calming down.

"But the things that could have happen-" Walter began, Integra cut him off.

"Walter. Could have. They didn't. Be grateful of the things that didn't happen rather than be worried about the things that could have happened." Integra said to Walter sharply. Walter blinked.

"That's... That's good advice Integra. Just... Don't do it again. That is my advice." Walter said to her also calming down. Integra nodded, not sure if she was going to obey. Walter walked out of her room and shut the door. She sighed and fell onto bed. Closing her eyes softly, she felt that inner desire burn like a warm coal. She knew that once the night fell once more, that desire would awaken. But this time... she was going to tie herself to her bed.

Integra lied in her bed all day. It was vacation days so she did not have to do her schooling. She got up every so often to see out her window. She watch as the sun started to sink, turning the sky orange and yellow. She gazed at her bed, with every passing the moment the desire grew like fire inside her. She walked out towards the hall and looked for walter. She found him in the kitchen making her evening tea. Walter glanced towards her.

"No worries I will have your tea made soon." Walter said to her. Integra shook her head.

"No it's okay Walter. I came to ask you for something else." Integra said walking towards the counter and leaning on it.

"And what might that be Sir Integra?" Walter said turning towards her.

"Can I get... um.. well..." She started not being able to get the words out.

"What is it Integra?" Walter asked her.

"Can I have... handcuffs?" She finally said. Walters eyebrows flew up.

"Wha- What do you need handcuffs for Sir Integra?" He was still in suprise at the question.

"I sleep walk, I need to stay put in my bed. I am going to handcuff myself to my bed." Integra said lying once more. She said nothing of the desire... her desire... his desire. It was all kept a secret.

"Yes. I see. Well here you are Sir Integra." Walter said pulling cuffs from his back pocket. Walter was the only person she knew who had cuffs and wires on him at all times. Integra took the cuffs, as Walter handed her the key, she put up her hand in front of them.

"No, keep them. Until morning. Then come to let me out, do you understand?" Integra asked him. Walter nodded and took back the keys. Integra headed back to her room where she went to the restroom, and readied herself for bed.

The sun was completely down after her shower. She fractionally dressed herself and quickly rushed to her bed, and cuffed herself to it. The burning desire was an inferno inside her. It burned her, she yanked on the cuffs. Wanting to get free. It didn't take long for the desire to consume her sanity. She cuffed herself just in time, any second later she would have rushed down to him. She frantic looked for the key to get free. When she was sane this was a brilliant idea. But now... that the time as come she was consumed by the desire. Alucard twisted and turned in the wires. He felt her desire, he let out a low moan in his cell. He knew every night that the desire would grow in her and every night she would come closer to him or try. He tapped into her mind, to see that she handcuffed herself to her bed. A smirk grew on his face as he felt her desire and her rage for cuffing herself. He felt her struggle against the cuffs. He imagined her struggling under him, he wanted her to struggle under him. He let out another moan followed by a demented growl. He bit his own lip Imagining that his blood was hers. Passion and lust surged through him like electricity. He gasped and growled seductively as the same time she did. She screamed into her pillow and clasped the blankets...

Several hours passed, with her struggling against the cuffs, she wore down her skin and blood crusted on the cuffs. She slumped against her bed, asleep. There was a knock on the door but it did not wake her. Walter walked in to see Integra. He rushed towards her. He lifted her hands to see the crusted blood on them.

"Oh no..." Walter quickly got the cuffs off of her, she slumped into his arms. The desire drained her once again and she was unconscious. Walter picked her up and put her on her bed. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. Integra was coming out of it at that moment. She moaned and opened her eyes to see Walter over her.

"Miss Integra! Are you okay? What happened?" Walter frantically asked her. Integra shrugged slightly. Then felt her her wrist were covered in blood. Integra slumped back into her bed.

"I am never going to get healed at this rate." She mumbled. "Walter its okay, leave me be." She said looking at him. Walter nodded and left her room. Integra sighed and sat up, she looked at her wrists rather than just feeling them. There was a perfect circle cut around them both. Why did she need Alucard to torchure her slowly, when she can just do it herself?

~To be continued.~

P.S The phrase, "Don't worry over the things that could have happened and be relived by the things that didn't happen." I came up with it and it is advice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Hellsing or any characters used.

**Warning: **Has adult themes of violence and torture and **Sexual** content. [We removed the Possible when the sex theme came up, please note we are Rping as we are writing this Fanfic]

**Rated: [M]**

**Author/Co-authors: **HellsingInsanegirl666 **[Author]** & Darkangellimik **[Co-author]**

**Notes: **This fan-fic came about because a friend and I wanted to do a rather pure dark, evil, blood thristy role play, it was turning out so amazing I just HAD to turn it into a Fan-fic! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter: **5

**Blood Lust of a demon named Alucard**

Integra lays in her bed, rubbing her wrists.

"This is going top happen again. Tonight... and Walter won't let me have the cuffs this time around... What am I going to do? If I just stay free I _Will _go see him. I still feel it." Integra whispered to herself rubbing her head and wrists. She sighed in defeat. This thing inside her was way more powerful than her. It grew only when the sun went down, it lay dormant in the day. Vampire blood. She was just relived that it wasn't turning her into a vampire. She finally managed to get out of bed and head down for breakfast. Walter handed her a bowl of cereal then sat down.

"Integra, we need to talk." He said calmly to her. "I am worried about you... and your fascination with the vampire in the basement." Walter said. Integra froze, her spoon halfway to her mouth. She slowly put it back.

"What do you mean Walter?" She asked him raising an eyebrow. He stared back not blinking.

"You said you wanted to go visit him. That is not normal behavior for you. And even after he tried to attack you too... Integra what has gotten into you?" Walter asked her, Integra immediately thought 'Vampire blood' But said instead,

"I don't know Walter. Perhaps it is just a phase?" She told him with a straight face. She looked down and took a bite of her cereal. She heard Walter give a sigh.

"Perhaps. But what a dangerous phase this is Integra. I have rights to be worried for you." Walter said to her. Walter watched her as she finished her cereal. Integra placed her bowl in the sink then washed it and placed it back. She turned to look at him.

"Walter... This might be another strange request, but can you tie me to my bed tonight?" She said bluntly not blinking or looking away with a straight face.

Walter looked surprised then said.

"I am sorry Sir Integra. But I will not. That is just crazy. What do you hope to accomplish by doing that?" He said and asked her. Integra sighed then answered

"Nothing... It was just a thought." Integra looked away and left to her bedroom. She knew she was going to visit him. She knew she would not be able to stop it, stop herself. She took her morning shower and enjoyed every drop. As the desire had settled she still felt it. It was a bomb... waiting to go off... go off at sunset.

Integra sat on her bed, suddenly... out of nowhere her head was pounding. With every pound she saw flashes of red, blood, her blood. Integra held her head. And tried to push away the images. But they consumed her she was tapping into Alucard's mind again. She just prayed he didn't know about it. But... he probably did. She leaned back into her bed, groaning. Alucard let out a low moan as well. He _**Did **_know that her mind was intertwined with his. This went on for hours... Hours seemed liked days.

Finally... the sun went down... and the desire came back. Stronger than anything previous. She ran to the door opened it slightly then looked down the hall. No one was there.  
She sprinted down the hall, then down the stairs. She reached the bottom and stopped to catch her breath. She walked fast down the dark hall, Integra sees the door and stops for a moment. The vampire king looks up in the darkness, he hears her heart beating fast... along with her breathing... 'She _ran _here.' He thought. A smile grew on his face as he feels her desire burning her inside. Integra walked towards the door, by the time she reached it she had caught her breath. She opened the door and walked into his cell.

"Your going to do it arn't you? You are going to set me free?" Alucard asked in a low demonic purr. Integra looked at the hanging figure.

"I... I don't know... This... Desire... this... Thing... It's burning me inside. Alucard... your blood it shouldn't be in me..." Integra muttered in a growl walking towards him.

"I'll take it back then... Integra." He growled harshly. Integra stopped in her tracks.

"Wait... what?" Integra said in surprise and confusion. The demon slowly twisted and continued to make deep purrs and growls. "Alucard... You know our minds were intertwined earlier today... Don't you?" Integra said to him purposely clenching her fists. The vampire only gave her a devious grin. Integra clawed off her scabs, she began to bleed. Integra smirked at this as she stared at the palm of her bleeding hand. Alucard shook and shivered at the scent of her blood. His blood was making her smell more ... Mouthwatering. Her blood dripped down her hand and to the end of her fingertips. She keeled by Alucard.

"Hungry?" She asked him in a smirk. He bared his terrifying fangs as he slipped out his long twisting tongue. "I will take that as a yes." Integra said raising an eyebrow. Integra let the drop fall onto his tongue, she then slowly lowered the rest of her hand to his tongue. He pressed into her palm eager to sink his teeth into her flesh. The king's eyes flashed and burned with blood lust as his fangs started to ache for more. Integra let out a slow breath as she felt his tongue lick over her fingernail shaped cuts over and over. She interlaced her other hand in his flowing hair below. Her desire burned for more. Yearned for more. His red eyes glow his demonic eyes hid behind his lids as he closed them. The pet lets out a deep seductive groan. Integra closed her eyes as well as he kept licking her hand, not giving it time to clot. Integra clenched his hair, slightly pulling it. Integra's desire was still burning her, from the pit of her stomach and it radiated through her body. Alucard slowly withdrew his long tongue, savoring the Knights sweet blood. He growls as he hissed out,

"Release Me..." His red eyes burn like hellfire. Integra slowly took away her hand and looked it over. The request or demand made the desire within her burn like fire. She closed her eyes trying to resist the desire. She held her hand with the other. She opened her eyes slowly,

"As you wish..." She froze. Because it wasn't her saying it. It was her desire, his blood... She gazed at the wires, she noticed that the bolts were loose, hanging from the ceiling. She withdrew her sword, it reflected the light coming from the small window. She reached up her sword and slipped it under the bolts, they were very loose because one nudge and it came out. The bolt clattered to the floor, which the rest followed... and Alucard... fell flat on his back with a low grunt with the chains still tight around his arms and torso. The male released a low rolling pained growl as he opened his blood stained eyes to the female. Integra looked back at him and gave a shy smile. The desire inside her burned and burned, she began to tremble slightly. The only thing that was running through her head was, 'I want him.' It repeating through her head. She put her sword back into its sheath then knelt down next to him, she grazed her hands over the cold silver chain that covered his chest with her index finger. A single thought rang through her head. 'Mine.'

"I wonder..." Integra whispered to him. "What would you do..." Integra purred at the silent thought. "If I took advantage of you..." She purred she leaned on him, clasping the silver chains then swinging her leg over him so she was sitting on him. The only thing keeping him at bay now was the silver chains. Integra let a low deep 'Hmm'. The Demon's eyes narrowed as he pressed into Integra's grip.

"Indeed, what would I do? I would enjoy it...My dear Integra." He spoke in a deep voice of pure lust. Integra gripped the chains tighter, she pressed herself into the chains attempting to close the space between them... she closed her eyes and jerked the chains up towards her. She stared into his eyes, which were only centimeters away. Integra... was turned on. The Undead slave purred like a demented panther as he rocked his hips. Savior her warmth, her scent, her taste... all so insane. He breathed on her cheek lowering his head to her neck. Her heart was racing with not fear but arousal. Hmmm ... So hot and warm. Integra let go of the sliver chains and quickly moved her hands to his hair... clasped it, jerked it up to have his face facing hers. She, still clasping his hair moved the other to his face. Integra took a quick breath before deeply kissing him. He hungrily devoured her lips, pressing hard into her soft lips. Integra clasped his hair tighter, she leaned into him going deeper with the kiss. The chains rubbed with the stone floor making a sound that Integra ignored...

Meanwhile, Walter was upstairs sound asleep, having no idea Integra was in the basement, basically dry fucking the pet vampire...

Alucard moaned into her lips as he kissed her harsh enough to force her lips open to slip his tongue into her mouth, Toying with hers as he explored her hot mouth. Integra closed her eyes as she grazed her tongue on his, being careful not to slip her tongue into his mouth... oh but she so wanted too. She leaned closer to him. She clenched his hair pressing his head against hers. She moved her hand from his face to his neck. Grasping his shoulder... tightly. The shadows around the couple seemed to flare with un-natural life as the Vampire was being driven up a wall by the woman's lust and desire. He burned to touch her skin and make her bleed. He pushed his body hard to her smaller form. More...Damn he wanted more. Integra wanted more as well, she wanted him to clasp her back. She moaned with the dark desire. She began to claw at the sliver chains. She pulled away from the kiss, and found the lock that held the chains in place. She gave the vampire a glance. The fallen king gave her a calm glace as he licks his lower lip. He responded with a low lumbering growl of approval, showing a hint of his dangerous fangs. Integra grabbed the lock and studied it, a simple lock. She could pick lock it. Integra searched herself for anything she could use. Her arousal not dead, but growing. She found a stray bobby pin in her pocket, she places it in the lock and it clicks open. Integra's heart jumps at the click and threw it to the corner of the room. The chains begin to fall. Integra quickly jumped on him, giving him one last kiss before the chains fell. She moved her face to his ear while pulling his hair to move his face up.

"More.. I need more Alucard." Integra whispered in his ear. The vampire smirked as his right hand became free and gasped her thigh and the other her hip, pulling her warmth closer. the slave slid out his tongue and licked a cold trail up her throat to the shell of her ear, he paused to nibble on her lobe. Integra let out a moan as she gripped the vampire's shoulder tighter and pulling him closer. Their moving bodies made the sliver chains almost completely fall off now. Integra quickly gripped the chain, turned it into a loop and swung it over the vampire's head pulling away only to get it around his head. She gripped the silver leash with one hand as she clawed his back with the other. Alucard jerked as the silver burned his skin.

"Smart girl..." He drawled out as he roughly ground his hips into hers with a hiss. Integra smirked at this and moaned she loved this, and as long as she remained a virgin this was okay. The desire in her was meeting its demands. Integra smiled as she lowered her head to his neck and began to kiss it around the chain, even biting his skin slightly. Integra still gripped the chain as the other hand made it's way around his neck. She now gripped his other shoulder with her arm wrapped behind his shoulders.

"Mmm..." Integra moaned in his ear. His hands slid up her shirt, claws teasing to grow out and make her bleed. He needed to taste her, make her cry and scream his name. Integra felt the cold hands slide up her shirt, a shiver went up her spine. She raised her head to his lips and kissed them deeply. Alucard returned the kiss, he let a growl escape his lips. Integra gripped his back and shoulder pulling him closer to her. Alucard thrust his hips against her warm body and Integra pressed her hips into his. He felt her blood rush through her along with her heart. Alucard's temptation was over whelming he grew his fingers into claws and dug into her skin. Integra let out a yelp, gasp, and moan the pain surprised her as well as felt amazing. Alucard felt a rush of pleasure with her small yelp in ways he could not have imagined. The smell of her sweet blood made him insane. Integra yanked on the chain, pulling him back slightly. Alucard let out a growl, his intentions turned from lust to evil in a mere second. He was driven insane by his own desires. His desires to kill her slowly overwhelmed him. He froze in place and quickly grasped her throat. Integra was snapped out of her desire and realizing she was doomed... and considering she had gotten what she wanted and what it wanted. Alucard clasped the chain, tearing it off his neck and out of Integra's hand. Alucard sat up and then stood up all the while he was holding Integra's neck. He picked up Integra and pinned her against the wall. Integra struggled under him, lust completely gone and she now felt foolish. Alucard felt pleasure, better than what he was having before.

"No.. No Alucard... please... please don't." Integra begged, tears welled up in her eyes as a crushing weight fell onto her throat. Alucard let out a monstrous laugh.

"Yes..." Alucard hissed back at her. "Oh but I must... it is my desire." Alucard said sliding her up against the wall slowly. Integra gasped for breath... she squeezed her eyes shut... as a sharp weight fell onto her right wrist pinning it against the wall. She let out a scream, which was followed by a laugh of delight... and... thus it was Alucard's turn to have fun... To fulfill the desire of his own...

~To be continued!~

HellsingInsanegirl666: Sorry it took so long we had writers block... heh heh *Shy laugh


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Hellsing or any characters used.

**Warning: **Has adult themes of violence and torture and Possible sexual content.

**Rated: [M]**

**Author/Co-authors: **HellsingInsanegirl666 **[Author]** & HellsingAlucard666 **[Co-author]**

**Notes: **This fan-fic came about because a friend and I wanted to do a rather pure dark, evil, blood thristy role play, it was turning out so amazing I just HAD to turn it into a Fan-fic! I hope you enjoy![Pease note we are Rping as we are writing this Fanfic]

**Chapter: **6

**Blood Lust of a demon named Alucard**

Alucard held the small blond pinned to the stone wall with ease. Much like holding a feather... He pinned her right wrist down with one hand while he held her neck with the other. A devilish smile crept across his face as he licked his lips with dark desire. He lifted the girl higher up on the wall and grabbed her hand with his free one. He then started pushing her forefinger on her left hand back. It pops, then crackles as it starts being pushed further back. Integra tries to scream from the pain but is cut off by the choking. She struggles under him to get relief or free. He loosens his grip on her neck enough to hear her scream she screams with searing . Alucard breaks her finger he keeps going. Ripping the skin first then the muscle, Integra has never felt so much pain in her life, she gasps then screams more. It echos through the halls. The tendons tear off against there will and finally a bone stubble is left where her finger used to be. Tears fall down Integra's face she screams in pain. She lunges forward and Bites Alucard's shoulder... hard. Attempted to get free and shock him temporarily. He only laughed darkly with pleasure from the bite and dark intent. He looked down at her blond hair that was clinging onto his shoulder. What did she hope to accomplish? To get free? Dark laughter rolled out of Alucard like silk.

"You are going to make this more fun than I could have imagined!" He growled out of his laughter as he grabbed her ear slowly tearing it off he ripped it half the way off Integra screamed, letting go of his shoulder. The vampire king stopped letting it hang there as he licked the blood running down her face. Integra screamed in his ear and tried to get away from him. The vampire king purred at the virgins blood as it fell across his tongue. Hoping that his vampire hearing would sting him and he would back off slightly. The only thing going through Integra's head was pain and thoughts on how to escape.

"There is no escape Integra." Growled at her as he put his fingers around her nose slowly. Knowing what was coming she screamed,

"NO ALUCARD PLEASE DON'T!" Integra begged him. Then suddenly and with great force he broke her nose blood streamed down her face.

"Now let me hear you scream!" He growled at her grinning baring his fangs. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The darkness around them whirled with unnatural life. Alucard purred at the scream and his demented smile grew grabbing her right arm and crushing it easily. Blood fell to the floor. Integra was gasping and screaming trying to catch her breath through her mouth. Alucard's tongue rolled out of his mouth like a snake about to strike.

"I'll take my blood back now..." Alucard purred at her dark tone. Integra sobbed and shook with waves of pain throughout her body. Alucard felt this and his smile grew once more. He then straightened his hand and pushed it into her ribcage Integra gasped and froze. He snapped rips on the way in. He punctured her lung with his hand and he pulls his hand back out and licks the blood off. Then licks inside the wound licking blood out of her. Integra Couldn't take anymore... She collapsed beneath him. She couldn't scream, she coughed up blood her eyes grew weak.

"Al- Alucard.. – Pl- Please... – please st- stop.." She coughed under him. Integra shook, small tremors waved throughout her body. Integra was dying. Alucard looked at the small virgin girl with blood stained hair under him as he licked her blood off his gloves. He then knelt beside her looking down at her.

"And now... Now I will return the favor your family has given me. Now I shall make you my servant as your family had made me. Now you will know know the humiliation of servitude." He leaned down to her neck. Integra turned her head to him one last time.

"Ju-just kill me- ..." She coughed before she fell into his arms, her eyes were still open as her heart stopped beating. Alucard bit into the girl's neck... ignoring her request. Blood was splattered on the floor and wall, everything seemingly got darker and darker. He finishes turning her into a vampire. He then picks her up while she was still unconscious. He silently glides out of his cell and up the stairs. He takes her back to her room, when he is in there he changes her into unblooded clothing. Putting her to bed and leaving watching her body heal while he slowly leaves the room. The vampire king has a dark smile on his face as he has darker plans for Integra. He returns to his cell and licks up the left over blood, as if it was never there. He reluctantly re-wrapped the silver chains to make it appear that the only thing that happened was the wires had failed. He purred at the burn of the silver and his new fledgling... That was waking up in her bed. Confused... and hungry.

~To be continued!~

(I have noticed these ave been getting shorter and shorter. Btw did you guys like the new co-author? I hope you did... More to come!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Hellsing or any characters used.

**Warning: **Has adult themes of violence and torture and Possible sexual content.

**Rated: [M]**

**Author/Co-authors: **HellsingInsanegirl666 **[Author]** & HellsingAlucard666 **[Co-author]**

**Notes: **This fan-fic came about because a friend and I wanted to do a rather pure dark, evil, blood thristy role play, it was turning out so amazing I just HAD to turn it into a Fan-fic! I hope you enjoy![Pease note we are Rping as we are writing this Fanfic]

**Chapter: **7

**Blood Lust of a demon named Alucard**

Integra opened her eyes and rolled over to see the door of her room. Confused she shoots up in bed.

"What?" She asks herself looking around. She was trying to recall the dream or events from before. as I sit up and slide my legs on the outside of the bed. Alucard stays in his chains sensing her confusion smirking a bit. She gets up running her hands through her hair and goes to the bathroom trying to recall the dream or events from before. He allows her to clearly remember her finger break. Integra flinches as she suddenly remembers everything. The lust, the fight how he attacked me how she begged for death but the rest is a dream, as if it happened and yet it didn't. Integra was hit with the memories. She gaped and leaned forward on the counter. The vampire king grins darkly as he feels her sudden rush of fear. Integra trembles as she sat the the cover of the toilet. She held her head in her hands.

"What the hell happened?!" She snarled at herself and to Alucard half expecting a reply. He speaks in her mind.

"You seem disturbed... Is something wrong?" Alucard says holding back the laughter. Integra jumped slightly.

"What the hell happened?! I know something happened Alucard. What happened?!" She said hating herself for trembling.

'What do you mean?' He says in her mind knowing that she has no power over him. Integra blinks standing up and pacing in her room. She walks passed a ray of light, it burns her. She falls back into the darkness. She gapes then grits her teeth. 'You... DIDN'T!' She screams angrily into her mind clenching her fists.

"What can I do? I am chained up. What can I possibly do?" he says just messing with her at this point. Integra clenched her fists tighter still trying to recollect what happened the night before. The harder she tries to remember the fuzzier it becomes. Integra throat burns slightly as she continues to try to remember and she sits on the bed. Frustrated in the fact she could not remember she slams her fists on the bed.

'Master you are stressing yourself out.' He cooed in her mind.

'I have a reason to be stressed out!' She growled at him in her mind.

'And that would be?' He asked her. Integra ignored her pet and stomped to the door and flung it open. She jumped slightly to see Walter standing there with a tray of tea.

"Oh Integra good to see you are awake. I have your tea for you." He said walking in. Integra watched Walter intently. Her hunger making her teeth sharp for a moment. This made Integra jump slightly as she remember the daydreams she had of him even before she had a reason to kill him. Integra finally figured out what Alucard had done to her at that moment. It all came clear. Integra finally realized Alucard, her pet... had made her into a vampire. Rage filled Integra. It showed on her face.

"Are.. you okay Integra?" Walter asked. Integra shook her head 'No'.

'Arnt you... Thirsty?' Alucard asked in his fledgling's mind with a huge smirk.

'ALUCARD! YOU BASTARD!' She screamed in her mind. Walter look concerned, he took a step towards her.

"Stay back..." She warned him before stepping out of her room and shutting him in. She ran down to the basement, faster than she was ever used too. She ran down to his cell. Alucard looked up at the sound of the speeding steps of his fledgling.

'What? I could tell you were thirst by how your throat is dry. And is why it burned. Now... Drink.' He ordered in her mind. Integra froze in her tracks.

"Alucard you bastard!" She yelled down the hall at his door. Alucard merely smiled darkly.

'I command you as your master... drink from Walter.' He ordered his new fledgling. Integra grimaced as she turned around and walked back up the stairs dreading each step. As if she wasn't controlling her own feet. 'I hate you! I HATE you!' She snarled into his mind.

'You may hate all you want. But you may never be able to take out your anger against me.' He replied darkly.

'Watch me.' Integra said threateningly in his mind as she reached the top of the stairs. She walked down the hall to see Walter rushing down the hall after her.

"Integra are you okay? Whats wrong?!" He asked coming closer. Integra hid her head. "Walter.. I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart. I can not stop myself. I -"

'Do it.' Alucard snapped in her mind. Integra sobbed softly, Walter instintivly leaned in to give Integra a hug. Integra hug him and nuzzled her face in his old neck. The sound of his heart pumping blood rushing was overwhelming. Integra's fangs grew.

"Walter I'm sorry... Please forgive me." She sobbed into his neck before biting into it sharply. Walter was shocked, He tried to pull Integra off but Integra was in a blood rage, her strength increased ten times. She hugged him tighter and tighter snapping his spinal cored. Walter died at that moment. She drank his sweet old blood she bit harder making the blood fall into her mouth more quickly as she sucked deeply. As his blood began to fade so did her hunger. She held his broken body as she sucked the last of his blood. She held him and cried. Bloody tears ran down Integra's face as she held Walter. Alucard smiled largely, his teeth and eyes glowing in the dark of his cell.

'Very good... My servant.' He purred into her mind. Integra continued to cry.

'I hate you! I will never forgive you for this!' She cried in his mind.

'I do not care for your forgiveness.' He said seriously. Integra's cries turned into sobs as she slowly calmed down. She still held Walter but now Integra felt guilt rather than sorrow. She picked up Walter's corpse easily and called for a memorial service. A bit later they came and took away Walter's corpse under the assumption he fell down a flight of stairs. Integra went back to her room and curled on her bed. 'Walter didn't deserve that...' She said in his mind. Integra was worn out so the thought came out slightly weak.

'Do you think that I care?' Alucard said sharply in her mind. 'Now come down here and release me like a good little servant.' Integra obediently rolled over and weakly walked up to the door.

'You better kill me when I get there.' She growled in his mind as she stepped out into the dark hall as Integra walked down it she was remembering Walter.

'You are to be a servant. Not dead.' Alucard said darkly in her mind. Integra clenched her fists as she walked.

'Bastard...' She growled into his mind as a wave of anger washed over her. She made it to the stairs and began down them.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you..." She repeated over and over under her breath as she walked towards his cell.

"I know you do. No where near as much as I hate your entire bloodline." He said knowing Integra could hear him.

"We'll see about who hates who more..." Integra growled as she reached his door. Integra opened the door to see Alucard on the floor with silver chains around him.

"How did it feel to drink for the first time?" Alucard asked Integra darkly. A burst of rage erupted out of Integra. She ran over and kicked Alucard with her vampire strength she kicked him over and over.

"I command you to release me." un-effected by the kicks. Integra clasped the chains ignoring the burn and picked up Alucard and pinned him against the wall it was taking all of her will power to ignore his commands.

"No..." She growled at him.

"To bad." He said darkly as he forces her movements with his own mind. She unwillingly opened the lock as the chains fell. Integra punched Alucard with her vampire strength. He then kicks her across the room. Integra got to her feet ignoring the pain and tackled Alucard. Clasping the back of his neck digging her fingers into the back of his neck tighter and tighter. He then breaks her wrist and pulls her hand away.

"My servant needs to learn her place." He then punches her in the face repeatedly. Integra catches one of his incoming punches with her mouth, biting down on his fingers actually tearing them off. His blood tastes like fire and wine. He then breaks his hand off, then regrows it and slams her to the wall and chaining her up.

"I will never behave!" She screamed thrashing at the chains still trying to kick him. He smacks her harshly.

"If you will not behave I will only torture you for eternity!" He growled at her.

"GOOD!" Integra spat at him.

"Well then I have a new hobby." He kicks her in the chest, breaking all of her ribs. Integra cringed but the pain slowly vanished as they healed.

"I will never give in to you Alucard. I promise you this!" She growled at him. Alucard growled and kicked her ribs this time harder. Making her bleed out of her chest.

"Enough of this nickname! Its Dracula!" He snarled at Integra his servant as he breaks her legs. And the eternal torment began.

Integra kept her promise. She never broke to Dracula, even after he impaled her, broke every bone in her body in three different places and had gotten creative. He had forced blood down her throat to keep her alive. But after 200 years of beating, Dracula had gotten bored and just ate her. Integra never stopped hating him for making her devour Walter, and for changing her into a Vampire...

The end.

I finally got to this Fan-fic which has been sitting here taunting me and I finally got up the strength to finish it of course I want to thank HellsingAlucard666 very very much. I don't think I could have finished it without his help...


End file.
